


kiss of death

by monyaka



Series: Maybe Interactive 2020 December Prompts [13]
Category: Kill Your Boss (Visual Novel), The Tyrant’s Bodyguard (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, During Canon, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Maybe Interactive 2020 December Prompts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: the director has a conversation with her long-term girlfriend, aria white.
Relationships: Aria White/The Director
Series: Maybe Interactive 2020 December Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	kiss of death

**Author's Note:**

> the way director/aria fucks me up i swear to god. i just want the two of them to meet. and to kiss. they’re important to me

_ “you look awful.” _

the director snorts derisively in response, but she can’t help but smile. she’s nothing more than the director for a bodyguard company, but to be so close to a member of the cia… it’s miraculous, really. it’s been years since the two of them had met. both of them had been young, a little naive. and they should have been more professional — and they were, moreso than others in their position might have been. 

she says that in her mind, but she still remembers the way her eye had been drawn to the slit in aria’s dress, how the woman had smiled tantalizingly at her and made a point of swaying her hips just that extra amount to keep her attention solely on her. the first rule of being a bodyguard is that you have to trust your client, and your client has to trust you. but she and aria had done more than just  _ trust _ each other in the coat check, hadn’t they?

_ “you look good.” _ that’s what the director says in response. because aria does look good. she’s wearing a long black dress and has her makeup done well. the occasion? she’s going undercover to a sordid business party as the date of a seedy man. the director doesn’t know any more than that, and she’s not sure she cares to. after all, she knows aria won’t try anything. though aria’s always kept her attraction to women and the existence of her long-term girlfriend under wraps, she’s always rebuffed the advances of men, especially the criminal sort. 

_ i hate criminals, _ she’d once said as she’d played with the director’s hair.  _ one day, i’m going to find a way to bring absolute justice.  _ aria had been on vacation then. she’d told her charges that she was going to europe, but she’d flown a bit farther. they wouldn’t do any digging to find out how she’d lied. no one could know, after all, that she was partial to this place. that month or so was likely the most blissful time she’d ever spent in her life. being able to see aria in person, to capture her lips and rest in her embrace… it was heaven, and she’s not ashamed to admit it.

right now, though, she hasn’t seen aria in quite a while. seven years, if she remembers correctly. their communication has been strictly through video chats, which isn’t a bad thing, per se, but it does lack the ability to touch her, to thread her hands through her hair and hear her voice without the crackle and lag that online communication brings. one day, the director dreams that she’ll be able to move to america. neither she nor aria dream of marriage in the traditional sense, but she aches to simply be able to exist together. but for now, her mother… she has to stay in korea for her mother. but there’s always video chats, and there’s always aria. aria, with her grand plans and her wicked little smile. 

_ “are you sure you want to look so good?” _ the director smiles wistfully, as if she’s reliving the kiss they’d shared the last time she and aria had been at a party together.  _ “your date might get the wrong idea.” _

aria laughs, and the sound is harsh and musical all at once.  _ “wouldn’t he get a worse idea if i showed up in my business suit?” _

it’s the director’s turn to laugh now, and she can’t help but feel a knot of anxiety in her chest. she doesn’t know what aria’s planning, doesn’t know that she’s about to poison a man and wage a war, all so that she can plant her little boy as the newest chairman of a criminal syndicate. she doesn’t know any of that. but she feels a knot of premonition rising in her chest, a nameless anxiety. and maybe that’s why she says,  _ “be careful. and stay safe.” _

_ “when am i not?” _ but aria’s smile looks sad and the director isn’t sure why. after all, she’s been in the dark about it all. still, though, she kisses two of her fingers and reaches them out to touch her camera. and aria’s dark eyes soften. she repeats the action, a solemn exchange. she didn’t realize it would be the last time she’d ever kiss her.  _ aria white, killed in the cia intervention of the failed operation ‘footless bird’. _

perhaps aria white had been careful. but she had ultimately failed to stay safe.


End file.
